


The Class of 2017: Medical Examinations

by Jacques_Carneses



Series: The Naked Young Guns [1]
Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Collingwood, Fremantle Dockers, Hawthorn, M/M, St Kilda Saints, Sydney Swans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: You're an AFL official in-charge of overseeing the medical examinations of each of the new 70 or so draftees introduced to the system each year. That's your professional title. In reality, you're a sexual deviant; you thrive on having your way with young, innocent and naive athletes. You cherry-pick your favourites and direct them to take certain "medication" for a certain "abnormality" found on their records.That medication turns out to be an aphrodisiac, a slow-burning, deep-seeded aphrodisiac that takes over the body and turns these footballers into studs who crave sex. But they don't need to know that.When the class of 2017 are introduced to you, you find your five favourites, you prescribe them the aphrodisiacs, they unknowingly consume them, and you wait for the results to blossom. In this case, it takes three years. But you don't mind the wait, because the wait ends up being so, so worth it...
Relationships: Andrew Brayshaw/Reader, Hunter Clark/Reader, Jaidyn Stephenson/Reader, James Worpel/Reader, Tom McCartin/Reader
Series: The Naked Young Guns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Class of 2017: Medical Examinations

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS FOR:** Older Man/Younger Man, Power Imbalance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Non-Con, Aphrodisiacs, Sex Pollen, Medical Kink, Medical Examinations, Shaving, Feminisation, Verbal Humiliation, Sounding, Urethral Play, Enemas, Anal Fingering, Oral Sex, Come Play, Prostate Massage, and the inappropriate use of an air-pump.

I leant back in my chair and exhaled, palms resting against the desk as I stretched after a long day. I felt a sudden throb in the crotch of my pants, because of course, it was that time of the day where I was able to stop thinking about data input and my mind could go elsewhere. And it always went to the same things: my young clients, and their bulging biceps, tight, chiselled abs, perky pecs with erect nipples, furry trails leading down inside their pants. It was always the same. Always hot, but never fulfilling. Despite getting to feel up the hottest lads of the AFL year in, year out, I never left the sessions feeling satisfied or content. Now, there were no ifs, ands or buts about it: that had to change. 

I clicked open the calendar app on my computer screen and peered across the monitor lazily until I reached tomorrow’s date: Monday, the 13th of January 2020. In the box, it was totally blank, save for two words – ‘Third years’ – followed by a little asterix, to represent the third year players I’d allocated as ‘circumstantial’, meaning their sessions would be longer and more extensive. I panned the arrow on the mouse over the asterix and it revealed the five clients I’d picked as ‘circumstantial’, and I smiled to myself at the reminder of which young, vulnerable hunks I’d be enjoying the following day.

When they were first introduced to me as fresh-faced eighteen year olds, straight out of high school and into the draft system, all I could go on was their looks at the time, and which ones I imagined would grow into even finer young men. Those select few always ended up the ‘circumstantial’ boys. In years past, I’d wasted my selections, choosing baby-faced teens who did not age well once they grew into their face, or lads with the body of a twink who lost that charm once they’d beefed up after a few years. So there’s always some trepidation about what state the guys will walk through the door in, and whether I’ll be happy with or regret my choices. In this case, it had been three years since I’d allocated these particular five boys as ‘circumstantial’ and injected them with the special medication, so my memory was hazy enough that I was really just excited to see them regardless of whether they were more or less attractive than when I was first introduced to them. 

With that exciting thought pulsating through my mind, I turned the computer off, did a quick scan of the office to ensure it was neat and tidy, and turned the light off, before heading home unbelievably aroused. 

I wasn’t even remotely surprised when I awoke the next morning to the warm pool of sticky cum on my thigh. I’d had the most restless night of tossing and turning thinking about the following day’s events, and even once I’d finally got to sleep, all I could dream about were the players I’d be interacting with in a handful of hours. Even the entire drive to the office was filled with constantly fighting the urge to just pull my cock out and wank at every red light. When I got to the office, my the admin secretary Jessica was already at the entry waiting for me, holding a box full of clipboards. We greeted each other and engaged in the usual small talk before she handed me the box, and I looked down to see there was at least sixty clip-boards in the box, each with a sheet of paper on it. At the top were five clip-boards labelled with a fluro-green sticky note. I glanced down at them, then up at Jess.  
“Are these - ?” and she just nodded with an innocent smile.  
“They’re already here. I walked them through the introductory process, took their phones, weighed them and checked their tags. They’re all ready to go.” 

And God bless Jess. She never asked questions. What secretary would come in to work an hour and a half before her official starting time, and accept an explanation of, “You don’t need to know why” with no objections? Jessica, that’s who. She was the ideal secretary for what I had planned. But nevertheless I couldn’t afford to be sloppy, so I pressed her further.

“What did you tell them when you took their phones?” I asked her.  
“That it was rigourous training and phones were a distraction.”  
“And what were they wearing when you weighed them?”  
“Their footy shorts, but, ah, I’m sure it would’ve added some grams onto their results, but I just didn’t know how to tell them they needed to be nude, and – well, I’m sorry!” I could sense the panic in Jessica’s voice so I just gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
“No, you did the right thing. We don’t want them getting naked, they’re basically kids!” Which of course wasn’t the real reason. Getting them naked on the scales would only raise suspicions. Even getting them down to their briefs would probably get them on edge before I’d even had the chance to get them where I need them to be.

I took the top five forms and left the rest in the box with Jess, before heading down the corridor of the office. The design of the building meant that it was a regular practice like any normal GP, with a few small rooms off each side of the corridor, but at the end was a big, heavy industrial double-door that led into a large warehouse/office hybrid, not dissimilar to a medical tent at a military base. Inside the large marquee was a pretty typical medical set-up: a few hospital beds lined up along one wall, all facing one single hospital bed across the other side of the room. There was also a toilet, a sink, and a chair with straps and a tall back that looked like a dentists chair.  
Only this time, when I got to those big industrial doors and entered the medical tent, there was somewhat different. 

Along the left wall were five chairs. Seated on those chairs were five boys, each doing their own thing. In the chair furthest to me was Andrew Brayshaw, staring blankly into space in a purple Fremantle Dockers training tank top, his pale but muscular arms stretched in the air showing the tufts of dark hair in his armpits. 

Next to him was Jaidyn Stephenson, in his black and white Collingwood tank top, hunched over with his head in his hands. I couldn’t see his face, but there was no mistaking that head of almost peroxide-blonde hair and the half-sleeve that now covered his left lower-arm. 

In the middle of the five boys lined in a row was Tom McCartin, who was sitting upright in his red and white Sydney Swans tank top, his spine and the back of his head pressed firmly against the wall of the tent as his eyes were shut. At first I thought he’d possibly dosed off – that would not be a good start to our fun session – but then I noticed him twitching his feet on the floor in nerves and it became clear he was in some form of meditation. 

Second-closest to me was Hunter Clark, wearing his black, white and red St Kilda tank top. He was the least-sculpted of the five guys by some margin, still thick in all the right places as he, too, couldn’t control his feet from shaking and fidgeting in nerves, his long dark hair pushed away from his face so I could see all the curiosity and apprehension in the flesh.

And then nearest to me was James Worpel, in his brown and yellow Hawthorn tank top, his legs out-stretched and feet crossed, ditto his arms as he looked around, wide-eyed as he panned the setting. He perhaps looked the most nervous of them all, frequently unfolding his arms to bring a finger up to his mouth and chewing the nail before returning to his folded-arms position, and then repeating over and over. 

It was a sight to behold – all five stunning young men, looking nervous but also slightly intrigued by their current situation. They knew they were in for a medical examination, as every player in the AFL is subjected to multiple times across their careers. They just didn’t know why they were the only five in the room. Or why they were all suddenly becoming aware of how they were profusely sweating, each looking around at each other in shared bewilderment and confusion, wiping beads of sweat from their brows, from their necks, shuffling around in their chairs in discomfort. They didn’t know why any of this was happening all of a sudden. Then I cleared my throat, and I was suddenly met with five pairs of wide, fearful eyes as they craned their necks to look to me. 

They were about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This will be an incredibly filthy story. There are going to be many taboo kinks featured in this story. I will do my best to include them all in the tags, because this will no doubt make at least some readers uncomfortable. Obviously this is a work of pure fiction, so the potentially-disturbing nature is a work of pure fantasy. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


End file.
